


Eternal Night

by HarbingerWolf



Category: Bandom
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Occult, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingerWolf/pseuds/HarbingerWolf
Summary: Lee awakes to a strange place.  Physics are fucked up and nothing is what it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had a few nights ago. The only reason this is in bandom is because the music in the background is incredibly important. There will be at least a second chapter. After that I'm not sure.

The air is warm and soothing as she groggily opened her eyes clearing long wavy raven hair out of her face letting it fall delicately to her waist. “Where am I?”, murmuring thoughtfully as she surveyed her new surroundings. A light breeze caresses her as she sits on her knees. It’s dark with only the stars to light the landscape. “There’s no moon. It should be a full moon tonight. How the fuck did I get here?”, she Internally inquires as she stood, her night shirt draped lazily on her hourglass form. The ground beneath her feet firm like stone, natural like you’re walking up a mountain. Looking to the sky alive with color not just from the galaxies but also from the aurora that slithers across the sky with its iridescent colors of green, blue, pink, purple, and yellow, not in that order obviously, but absolutely mesmerizing regardless of the ever-changing pattern. She inhaled deep the perfumed air smiling gently, “There must be some sort temple near-by burning incense.”, she thought as she meandered around. Taking another step and not really watching her footing she tripped over a rock landing on her round ass, “Well that’s what I get for walking backwards.”, she dusted herself off with a pained giggle and continued her ascent to the top of the ridge. In the distance she could see a way across to the next ridge.  


Soon she found herself crossing precariously over a slender stone bridge as she looked down the reflection of the sky in the what could be perceived as water far below. As her gaze lifted back up to the sky she noticed that it looked like water, “Wait. What?”, in her confusion she looked down and what she originally perceived as water is actually the sky. Before it could sink in her descent was rapid and free falling before hitting the water with a splash. Her clothing slipping off her form as she went under. As she came up for air her night clothing was nowhere to be found. “It was too warm for clothing anyway”, she mused lightly. As she swam in meditative silence she noticed that the earthy toned stone gave way to silver sand. Exiting the water her gaze shifts to the right the beach stretching far into the distance. Turning to face the water again it appeared since the water was so still that she was atop a great precipice gazing into the vastness of space. Soft music crept into her ears bringing her out of her reverie. There was no indication of where the music originated from. It almost seemed to be coming either from the landscape itself or from within herself. The more she listened the clearer it became smiling as she recognizes the song. It’s O Father O Satan O Sun by Behemoth. Stepping out of the water onto the dry sand as she walked down the beach. The sand was so soft it felt like crushed velvet between her toes as she buried her feet in the sand. Kneeling she scooped some of the sand and ran it through her fingers. Velvety soft no sign of the signature coarseness that one usually associates with sand. “How interesting.”, she whispered as movement over the water caught her attention. The way everything lensing around it, “Is…..Is that a black hole? That thing is fucking huge”, she audibly gasped. A sizable wave hit her legs knocking them out from underneath her pulling her back into the water. Wading deeper she swims away from shore and towards an off-jetting slab of stone.  


The wind picked up once again as it enveloped her face she heard a voice on the wind “Lee”, in a low whispering masculine voice. Soothing almost in her ear. She turns around facing the shore to find nobody directly behind her. “Lee”, the wind seemed to say her name again as her eyes searched the shoreline for the origin of the voice. In the distance a silhouette approached a tall man covered in tattoos with black pants. His physique was athletic but not overly so. His hair and facial hair were well groomed she could see as he got a lot closer. “Greetings. What is this place called?”, he called out as the foot falls from his boots echo in the silence. Lee smiled warmly as she swam in and leaned against the stone outcrop, “I was hoping you knew.”, she wiped away the water that was still dripping down her face. “Lee!”, the wind spoke her name again. The handsome stranger whipped around…. “Who the fuck is there and who’s Lee?” Lee hoists herself effortlessly onto the stone slab. “Well I can answer one of those questions. I’m Lee. As for who that is I have no fucking clue, but I’m glad to know that I’m not the only one who heard the voice on the wind.”, she grinned like the Cheshire Cat as she squeezed the excess water from her hair before braiding it quickly. She extended her hand to shake his hand she noticed that temple smell is stronger in fact it was coming from him. He took her hand and gave it a shake firm but not squeezing her hand too hard. Her skin was silky smooth under his fingers. He admired her voluptuous naked form for a minute before inquiring further. “Pleased to meet you. Now that I know we both can hear the voice on the wind I don’t feel so awkward saying this. The voice on the wind told me to find someone called Lee, and they need help getting out.”, he stroked his short well-trimmed beard. Lee noted the flecks of grey in his hair. “Well you found me. I don’t want to leave quite yet. I’m curious about this place. Aren’t you?” she patted his shoulder gently. With that she dove back into the water surfacing seamlessly several feet away. “What are you waiting for? Come on in, the water is wonderful.”, she cooed at him.  


“Where are your clothes?”, he asked as he stripped his own clothing off piling it on the ground neatly folded. “Somewhere in the water. I lost my night shirt when I fell off the bridge into the water because the laws of physics don’t always apply here.”, she mused treading water lightly eyeing him hungrily. The stranger kind of gave her a confused look before diving in surfacing shortly after. “What did you mean by the laws of physics not always applying?”, he asked. She splashed him playfully, “Remember that bridge I told you about. Well I was walking across it normally enjoying the view when somehow up became down which meant I was now walking on the underside of the bridge-“ “The sky kind of looks like water”, he observed seconds before the both of them fell back to the water him actually falling in while Lee stayed on the surface. “Like that.” She giggled. “So… Let me get this straight... Up will randomly become down here. Interesting, and how are you not in… oh right suspension of physics and all that.”, he groaned getting a headache from it. Lee just laughed, “I just roll with it. Speaking of rolling with how things work here. This must be some form of levitation…. Anyway. Have you ever contemplated what it would be like to go through a black hole?” she asked gesturing to the massive black hole that’s now behind her some great distance away. “Can’t say I have… Aren’t you supposed to be torn to shreds in the process and then burned once you reach the center?”, he stated plainly. “That’s one theory yes. The other theory is that Black holes have a potential to act as a gateway to other part of the cosmos. If that’s true then White holes must exist.”, she rambled for a moment. The stranger playfully tugged her hair, “I heard that theory too. It’s interesting and what’s a white hole? I’ve never heard that term before.”, he smirked expecting a dirty joke.  


Lee smirked and extended a hand to him to pull him out of the water, “As you know a black hole sucks everything into it, not even light can escape. With that in mind a white hole is the exact opposite it ejects everything sucked into it. There are theories that a white hole is merely the other side of a black hole. It ejects everything the black hole ate. You know one sucks while the other blows.”, she cackled couldn’t resist making the obvious joke there. He laughs with her “That makes sense actually, but how bout we get out of the water and explore that way maybe it’s the way out?”, he queried getting back to the business at hand. They swam back to shore where her new companion had left his clothing. “Wait… I left my clothing right-“ he uttered....“Yeah that’s a thing here too. My shirt should have been floating on the surface but it disappeared into thin air. Guess you’re joining the nudist colony for now.” She jested light-heartedly moving in close to him bumping him with her hip playfully as they walked atop the water. “I never caught your name”, she stated warmly. He only answered with a smile then stuck his foot out in front of her tripping her so she fell face first into the water again. When she came up for air she yanked his legs pulling him off balance falling ass first into the water.  



	2. Chapter 2

The stranger spat water as his head emerged from the water finding that Lee was already making her way to the shore line. “C’mon slow poke.”, she teased him with a playful laugh as she placed her delicate hand on the stone looking at him wantonly. He laughed and in great leisure swam back to where Lee had already pulled herself from the water squeezing the excess water from her hair. Her companion took a step onto the cool sand. “Wow that feels great between my toes.” He mused, burying his toes deeper into the sand. “Yeah, it’s weird, but pleasing to the skin. Never felt sand that soft.”, she grinned in agreement as she stood. Walking lazily with her companion down along the beach. “You smell good”, Lee said thoughtfully "Were you in a temple before you came here and is that how you came to be here?


End file.
